


Jack and Matt's Adventure in Silent Hill

by BendMakeFic



Category: Silent Hill (2006), Silent Hill (Video Game Series), Silent Hill: Revelation 3D (2012)
Genre: Multi, Self-Insert, Violence, self indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendMakeFic/pseuds/BendMakeFic
Summary: What happens when you and your partner get stuck in Silent Hill? You get banged apparently.





	Jack and Matt's Adventure in Silent Hill

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS IS ALL SELF INDULGENT AND FOR ME AND MY WAIFU [nerd-of-camelot]'S PLEASURE. I was just proud of it and wanted to share.

It all started with a drive. You see, Mattie and I were trying to drive home from a con. It was late and well, we really wanted to lay down and ‘relax’. I’m Jack, I’m a 18 year old dude and Matt is my genderfluid partner, boy at this time. He’s.. Actually nah I don’t need to tell something nice about him just yet. You know what? I will actually. No one would believe me but he’s actually a shape-shifter. Always has been. Mainly because he drabbles a little in magic and stuff of that nature.

Anyway, we’re driving right? It’s late, I’m thinking about things and my mind starts to wonder… To Mattie. Mainly him naked and-  
Oof best not finish that thought. My mind could take a strange turn there. But yea, I was thinking NASTY thoughts. So I decide, ‘Hey let’s torment Matt.’

I reach over, starting to stroke his leg. Mind you, he’s the one driving. He growls a little. “Jack… What are you doing?”  
“Isn’t obvious, Mattie~?” He growls again. “I told you not to call me that.”  
“You’re also no fun, Mr. Stick up his ass.”  
“I don’t have a stick up my ass.”  
“You’re right, it’s actually my c-” I suddenly had a hand over my mouth. So I licked it. Matt groaned in annoyance. “Are you really THAT horny?”  
“Mhm.”  
“Fine,” he sighed, looking at the signs. “... You might want to change that.” He slowed the car down, parking on the side of the road. “Why? Getting cold feet?”  
“Worse. Sign.” I look at the closest sign and squeak. “Oh no-” The sign read; ‘Welcome to Silent Hill’. I panicked a little bit. “Oh god, I bet we’re too far gone. Fuck. Uh, ok, looks like we need to try to escape…” I began to ramble before Matt simply hugged me and muttered a lovely idea into my ear.  
“Or we could live here, imagine it hun. No more anything. No hate or violence, except for the monsters.”  
“Matt, you’re insane. I love it.” We begun to wander around, holding hands and smiling, laughing because we were free. Free from people for once! We were normally very anti-social, except towards each other. It’s just how we liked it. So this was like paradise to us, no laws or people to judge us. We stumbled upon something though… Something we didn’t expect yet… Or at all to be honest. Not just one, but TWO Pyramid Heads. Both with spears, luckily they hadn’t noticed us yet when I noticed them. I warned Matt and we ran into the nearest building. Of course THAT got their attention. They charged after us. I was kindy scared, to be honest. I really didn’t want to be a human kabob after I had just gotten to basic paradise!

We ran and hid in a room, which had mattresses in it. Furniture store. Great. I sat down, almost curling into a ball from anxiety and panic. Matt panted, he was just as exhausted from running as me I’m sure. We heard footsteps, and I froze. This was it, my last breath and it’s all because me and Matt were cocky enough to think we could take on Silent Hill. There was the sound of a door opening and there they were. Pyramid Head, The Boogeyman, whatever other names it went by.

Matt stood in front of me. “Don’t you touch him. You fucks.” One grabbed him and restrained him quickly. He tried to squirm and escape but to no avail. The other one grabbed me, after setting it’s spear down. I didn’t even try to fight that much, I had noodle arms the hell was I gonna do? I honest to God thought it was going to rip me apart but instead it… Started to rub against me. And let me tell you, it felt good. I couldn’t help but moan, I was pretty pent up at the moment since Matt was usually very ‘meh’ about the frickle frackle. 

Soon my clothes were getting ripped off. Quite literally. I whined, that was my favorite shirt after all. But soon I was whining from a bit of pain and a bit of pleasure. I mean, isn’t that what most people do when a cock is being pushed into them? Matt just watched, not doing much I think. I couldn’t see him, since my eyes were shut. But then I heard him moan as well. Dear god, my dream of fucking a monster was coming true. 

Oh and they were damn good at it too. It didn’t take long before I came just from slow, teasing moving. This bastard was teasing me, so I decided to tease back by clenching around it’s dick. I heard the most animalistic growl I heard come from a humanoid monster like that and faster it went. Oh I fucking lost it. I will admit, I shouldn’t have but when you got a roughly 10 inch dong in you, you kinda forget to react to things differently. 

So yea, already I had came twice and yet, it hadn’t. So I, being pissy about this, wrapped my arms around its neck, and begun to scratch it’s back up the best I could. Let’s just say that caused me to see fucking STARS. It went harder, and I really couldn’t think straight at that point.

After at least 3 minutes, and me cumming about that many times, I was full because I finally got it to cum as well. I loved it. I look over, Matt’s in the same boat as me. Full and probably very satisfied. That’s when we were let go and put onto the nearest mattress. I curled up, quite comfortable actually. Matt scooted closer to me, curling up as well. The monsters? Oh they left after I got cozy. 

It wasn’t long before I fell asleep, with Matt by my side. Boy, that was one hell of trip.


End file.
